Addicted
by Carol wells
Summary: Eu realmente estou viciado, em tudo o que você faz, no que você diz, e não há como demonstrar o quanto estou viciado em você. SasukexSakuraxItachi e outros casais. UA.
1. Prólogo

Addicted.

-

Por: Uchiha Yukari.

_Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas estou tentando negociar o Itachi com algumas fãs girls._

_-_

**N/A:** Primeiramente queria dedicar essa fanfic a minha amiga Luciana, é o aniversario dela, ela merece!Depois, queria explicar a vocês alguns pontos dessa estória, ela vai ser em POV, ou seja, narrada pelos próprios personagens, o casal principal será Sasuke e Sakura, mas me concentrarei em outros como Neji e Tenten, Naruto e Hinata e Suigetsu e Karin,Não defini muito os casais e quero a opinião de vocês realmente espero que vocês gostem da fanfic que é UA e que me dêem suas sinceras opiniões.

**Prólogo:**

Sim, eu tenho ciúmes da relação de Sakura com aquele cara, será que ela teria a mesma reação se soubesse que era eu que tinha sido internado por causa de mais uma overdose?Será que se fosse eu no lugar dele, ela faria praticamente uma viagem de Vermont até Nova York de carro em uma velocidade impressionante sem se importar coma policia ou com um possível acidente de carro?

Claro que a resposta para todas essas perguntas é não, por quê?Porque por mais que ela tente negar, Sakura realmente se importa com esse cara, mesmo que ele a tenha feito sofrer tantas vezes que acho que até a própria Sakura já perdeu as contas.

Acho que só ele não percebeu o quão apaixonada Sakura ainda está, quando ela sorri verdadeira mente é por ele,quando ela chora até não poder mais também é por ele. A felicidade dela só pode ser devolvida por ele e mesmo assim ele teima em estragar tudo, de novo e de novo.

Será mesmo que Sakura nunca terá um momento de paz e alegria na vida? Acho que tudo o que ele faz é uma tentativa desesperada de ter a atenção dela só para si, por que ironicamente ele também parece ser apaixonado por ela só que depois de tantos anos longe dela, ele não sabe como dividi-la com toda a legião de fãs da Akatsuki, por que ao contrario do que todos pensam, ela é o único e verdadeiro vicio dele.

**N/A:** E ai? O que acharam? Criticas, elogios, tomatadas e pedradas são muito bem – vindas!

Beijos,

Caroline.


	2. Star Girl

**Capítulo 01**

**-**

**Notas Iniciais : **Queria explicar a vocês alguns pontos dessa estória, ela vai ser em POV, ou seja, narrada pelos próprios personagens, o casal principal será Sasuke e Sakura, mas me concentrarei em outros como Neji e Tenten, Naruto e Hinata e Suigetsu e Karin,Não defini muito os casais e quero a opinião de vocês realmente espero que vocês gostem da fanfic que é UA e que me dêem suas sinceras opiniões,Minha fonte de inspiração foram entrevistas, seriados, shows, filmes e livros.

Boa leitura e nos vemos lá em baixo.

-

Sasuke POV

Aqui no Loft do Kakashi está sendo realizada a minha festa de dezoito anos, com sushi e bebida em abundância, cortesia do próprio Hatake, machona e gatas, cortesia do baixista da Hebi Suigetsu, sabe-se lá aonde ele arranja mulheres tão simpáticas e amáveis em tão pouco tempo. Mas, por incrível que pareça, minha atenção não está voltada para nenhuma delas e sim para a enorme TV ligada no centro da sala.

Quer saber o que consegue fazer Uchiha Sasuke se esquecer do resto do mundo? Bom... Aí vão algumas dicas: Curvas matadoras, pele tão perfeita quanto a de uma boneca de porcelana, boca carnuda e naturalmente avermelhada, voz em um tom único e angelical, olhos cor de esmeraldas vivos e expressivos e, é claro, os inconfundíveis, longos e sedosos cabelos cor de rosa.

Se você por acaso chutou Haruno Sakura, a vocalista da Akatsuki, você acertou! Desde que eu voltei da Europa há umas cinco semanas atrás, não tive uma conversa decente com ela.

Talvez seja pelo fato de que ninguém nos deixa sozinhos por tempo o suficiente para começar um diálogo, ou pelo fato da Akatsuki estar correndo os Estados Unidos em uma turnê ou também pelo fato de Karin não largar do meu pé quando ela está por perto.

- Ninguém consegue falar com ela direito, mesmo assim até agora ela foi a única aluna que me deu orgulho – Kakashi brincou, fazendo com que o dobe dirigisse à ele uma careta.

Se bem que o que o Hatake disse é verdade, todos querem um pedaço da Akatsuki. São entrevistas, sessões de fotos intermináveis, turnês e aparições nos melhores programas da MTV e, como todos sabem, o maior atrativo da banda é Sakura. Mas você deve (ou pelo menos, deveria) estar se perguntando: e você e o Naruto?

A Hebi está planejando seu disco de estréia e Naruto resolveu seguir carreira como DJ.

- Eu falo com a Sakura todos os dias – Ino revelou, enquanto sentava- se ao lado de Naruto.

- Ino, você é a irmã do Deidara, tem contato direto com a Akatsuki! – Tenten a lembrou – E também você não faz mais nada o dia todo além de desenhar roupas.

Ino é uma modelo / estilista e realmente, quando não esta na temporada das semanas de moda ela não faz quase nada, já Tenten é uma das melhores dançarinas do mundo, e na maioria dos filmes que envolvem dança, Tenten é a coreógrafa.

- Gaara estava falando com ela no telefona antes de vir para cá. – Temari revelou.

Gaara deu ombros e voltou a atenção para a garrafa de vodka que ele estava segurando. Meio mundo fala diariamente com ela enquanto eu fico aqui me remoendo de... Remoendo de... Ah! Vocês entenderam, vai!

-

Itachi's POV

Nós estamos com tudo! Valentine, nosso novo disco, é um fenômeno! Está desaparecendo das prateleiras e, da ultima vez que eu olhei, nós éramos o número cinco da Billboard e nós, os seres humanos conhecidos como Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Sakura e eu, Uchiha Itachi, estamos acabados!

Nota especial: O trabalho que você tem para alcançar a fama não é nem metade do que você tem para mantê-la.

- O show foi maravilhoso, gente! – Pain, o empresário da banda gritou ao entrar na sala onde nós tentávamos, inutilmente, devo dizer, descansar.

- Não é para tanto. – Sakura respondeu, se jogando no sofá enquanto tomava um gole do Spritzer de limão. Sendo ela a única menina na banda e ainda a integrante mais nova, ela tem direito a esses mimos.

- Você estava incrível!- Hidan a elogiou, o que era uma mentira. Para mim, ela sempre esteve incrível.

- Obrigada, mas se você quer um gole, vou te deixar passando vontade!- Sakura respondeu com o seu enorme e inocente sorriso estampado no rosto.

- É, valeu a tentativa. – Hidan suspirou pesadamente.

- Qual é a próxima parada? – Sasori perguntou, entediado.

- Aeroporto – Pain respondeu, dando de ombros – Estejam prontos em cinco minutos.

Suspirei pesadamente. Sabe há quantos dias não dormimos mais de 3 horas? Sabe em quantas cidades nós estivemos nos últimos 5 dias? Sabe como é aturar o Deidara falar e falar por horas? E, principalmente, alguém sabe aonde é o botão de desligar daquele cara?

- Está tão quieto aqui. – Estranhou Hidan.

- Graças a Kami-Sama! – Eu, Sakura e Sasori respondemos em coro.

Momentos como esse eram raros, então tentávamos aproveitar o máximo. E era o que eu estava fazendo antes de uma baqueta acertar em cheio a cabeça do Hidan.

- Headshot, yeah! – Deidara gritou, pulando no sofá ao lado de Sasori.

- Filho da Puta! – Hidan gritou, enquanto passava a mão pela cabeça.

- Alegria de pobre dura pouco. – Sasori resmungou, revirando os olhos.

- O tempo acabou gente, precisamos chegar logo ao aeroporto. – Pain avisou antes de praticamente nos expulsar da sala. Para ele, falar é fácil, não precisa fugir de fãs malucas, como.. Ahn.. Deixe-me ver.. A gente?

Sakura arranjou energia de algum lugar desconhecido pelos seres humanos e saiu saltitante, com Deidara igualmente alegre ao seu lado e com Hidan os seguindo, completamente emburrado.

- Hey, Uchiha! Preciso falar com você, tipo, mano a mano. – É, eu poderia ter ignorado o Sasori, mas desafio você a me mostrar um cara que resista a qualquer coisa classificada como "mano a mano", então sinalizei com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.

Mas assim que o Akasuna abriu a boca a voz melodiosa de Sakura nos chamando foi ouvida,então Sasori e eu saímos apressados da sala.

-

Sasuke 's POV

Minha cabeça está doendo, mas nada que um café ou uma aspirina não resolva, diferente de metade dos convidados da minha festa que estão espalhados pelo Loft.

A noite rendeu cenas constrangedoramente divertidas, mas a sorte é que ninguém vai se lembrar de nada quando acordar.

- Já levantou? – Perguntei surpreso ao encontrar Gaara tomando uma lata de coca-cola. Ele e eu somos realmente resistentes ao álcool, quase duas esponjas. Eu riria dessa comparação, mas foi uma metáfora infeliz, e eu realmente acordei mau-humorado.

- Tem coca na porta da geladeira. – Ele informou, entediado.

Sinalizei com a cabeça em agradecimento e me dirigi a cozinha, peguei a latinha e vasculhei o aposento em busca de um relógio. 14h00min, depois de beber tanto ontem não é de se admirar que eles estejam ferrados no sono há essa hora, e será um pesadelo agüentar toda essa gente de ressaca.

"with the lights out its less dangerous  
here, we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid, and contagious  
here, we are now entertain us"  
(Com as luzes apagadas, é menos perigoso  
Aqui estamos agora, nos divirta  
Me sinto estúpido e contagioso  
Aqui estamos agora, nos divirta)

Segui o som da musica batucando em minha própria perna me perguntando de onde tinha saído.

- Sakura? – Gaara perguntou ao atender o celular.

- Gaara!- Sakura respondeu contente – E ai? Como está tudo?

- Na mesma, bêbados, drogados e ferrados no sono – Gaara respondeu indiferente – E ai?

- Cansativo e enjoativo!- Sakura respondeu entre risadas, e eu não sei porque, mas gosto de ouví-la rindo. – Eu mal posso esperar para te ver, Gaara!

- É melhor você não armar nenhum ataque de diva que atrase a sua volta! – Gaara provocou, sorrindo de canto.

- Já armei. – Ela respondeu travessa – Mas te conto tudo na sexta! – Ótimo. Espera, como assim "te conto tudo na sexta"?

- Na sexta? – Gaara parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

- A porquinha não te contou? Estou chegando em LA para o ultimo show,depois sigo direto para Manhattan! - Sakura dava gritinhos animados.

- Vai ser legal. – Concordou Gaara.

- Eu sei! - disse ela – Apenas mais alguns dias! Eu mal posso esperar!

O sorriso de canto do Gaara aumentou.

- Mais agora eu tenho que ir, os meninos fizeram o check-in, beijinhos – Ela mandou um beijo pelo o telefone e, em seguida, desligou.

Isso é tão... Inesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão... Tão... Sakura!

-

Itachi's P.O.V

Assim que Sakura se afastou para falar ao telefone e Pain, Deidara e Hidan foram fazer o check-in, cutuquei o Akasuna.

- E ai ? Qual é o problema?- Perguntei. Por alguns segundos, Sasori pareceu pensar.

-Ah! Itachi, eu preciso que você me faça um favor. Um enorme, enorme favor. – Ele começou, preocupado.

– Preciso que você tome conta da nossa garotinha! - Do que ele estava falando? E por que eu acho que isso tem algo haver com a Sakura?

- Olha, todo mundo que eu conheço pode confiar em você para garantir que Sakura não faça... Não faça nada quando essa turnê terminar – Ele continuou – E a volta do seu irmão a deixou abalada então, sabe-se lá que ataque de diva ela pode armar. E é bem provável que ela arme algum. – Completou.

- Eu não tenho certeza do que você está falando, Sasori. Quer dizer, não acho que a Sakura esteja tão mal assim – Respondi.

- Itachi, você me conhece! E nós estamos falando da Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Você pode me dizer honestamente que não acha que aquela doce, inocente e meiga garota pode sucumbir ao lado negro da força sem a menor provocação?- Ele perguntou, impaciente.

- E por que você não cuida dela? – Perguntei confuso, Sasori geralmente tem esse sentimento de "proteção pai/irmão mais velho" quando se trata da Sakura, então nada melhor que ele para tomar conta dela, não é mesmo?

- Porque não vou voltar com vocês, vou passar um tempo na casa da minha avó em Denver – Ele explicou – Pain tem os assuntos da banda para cuidar, seria muito trabalho nas costas dele. E Deidara e Hidan? Definitivamente, não! Tem que ser você Itachi, você tem que assegurar que Sakura não se mate ou se meta em encrencas!

Será que ele não precisa de oxigênio?

- E além do mais, ela vê você como um igual no quesito talento, então ela te respeita! E o mais importante de tudo, ela confia em você. Você é como um irmão para ela, e pode muito bem mantê-la longe do seu irmão! – Ele finalizou.

É aí, e exatamente aí, que você se engana, Sasori, por que eu sei de algo que você não sabe!

-

-

-

**Nota da Autora: **E ai gente, o que acharam?Sejam sinceros por favor!Eu estou realmente adorando escrever essa fanfic e espero que vocês também gostem!Quero agradecer a Nina,minha beta que está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso com essa fanfic e eu não tenho palavras para te agradecer Frisch – chan, de verdade. Mas se vocês gostaram da historia podem mandar uma review!Tomatadas, pedradas, duvidas, sugestões e criticas são muito bem – vindas!

Beijos :*

Carolline.

**Nota da Beta: **Nossa, devo dizer que simplesmente amei esse capítulo, velho? *-* Porque foi exatamente isso, cara! Nunca li uma fanfic tão genial. E também não preciso comentar para que casal estou torcendo, certo? Itachi x Sakura **for ever**! Além do mais, acho que ele vai se estrepar todo, bancanddo babá para a doce, fofa e aparentemente (apenas aparentemente) inocente Sakura.. Carol-chan, você é uma autora de talento espetácular, e se você não continuar logo, cobrarei meu pagamento com **juros** (e não me pergunte que pagamento, pois se não continuares, eu exigirei um!). Bem, gente, mandem reviews e incentivem a Carol!

xoxo :*

Nina-chan


	3. A chegada

Addicted

-

Por: Uchiha Yukari

-

_Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem._

-

Capitulo 02 – A chegada.

**Sakura 's P.O.V**

Casa, casa, casa e casa! Era tudo o que eu podia pensar no momento. Acho que vocês entenderão quando passarem um mês percorrendo todos os EUA e 23 horas por dia olhando para a cara das mesmas pessoas. Acreditem, é cansativo, e muito!

Agora estamos a caminho do aeroporto em **completo** silêncio, sim, eu disse COMPLETO silêncio e não, Deidara não está dormindo! Acho que ele – e todos nós – estamos tão exaustos a ponto de ficarmos quietos, sem provocações, durante as próximas três horas, o que me deixa extremamente feliz.

O único ponto negativo desse silêncio é que não tenho os meninos para me distrair, e meus pensamentos acabam se voltando para ninguém menos do que Uchiha Sasuke! Ele voltou, tudo bem! Ta tudo bem.. Ta tudo bem.. Ah, a quem estou querendo enganar? Não está _nada_ bem! Eu estou feliz por ele estar de volta, claro que sim! Mas por quê? Será que eu ainda tenho esperança? Não, ele acabou comigo há muito tempo. Sentimentos por ele? Muito mais do que eu deveria sentir.

Suspirei pesadamente, me afundando no banco do carro. Na verdade... É somente nostálgico ter ele por perto, somente isso e nada mais. Tentei me convencer disso, mesmo que parecesse absolutamente impossível.

- S-chan? Vamos logo! Quero chegar ainda hoje em Manhattan! – Hidan disse, animado, me puxando para fora do carro.

Suspirei, e em seguida comecei a procurar pelos meus óculos de sol roxos. Felizmente os encontrei antes da maré de paparazzis e repórteres chegarem até nós.

- Sakura! - Um deles gritou – É verdade que você vai desfilar para a Dreamers, a grife de roupas da sua amiga, Yamanaka Ino?

- Eu e ela nunca conversamos sobre isso – Respondi educadamente, enquanto procurava a mão de algum dos meninos.

- Itachi! O que você achou da turnê? – Outro repórter gritou apressado.

- Gratificante. – Itachi respondeu, de forma fria.

- Sasori! Quando é a próxima turnê? Vocês pretendem visitar outros países? – Uma mulher perguntou, parecendo bastante animada com a perspectiva de ter algumas fofocas para contar.

- Não combinamos nada! No momento, só queremos chegar em casa, obrigado! – Sasori respondeu, indiferente.

Itachi agarrou a minha mão e começou a abrir caminho entre todas aquelas pessoas, sendo seguido pelo restante dos meninos. Assim que conseguimos entrar no aeroporto a segurança fechou o acesso ao nosso portão de embarque, o que foi realmente legal da parte deles, se pensarmos bem.

- Eles já conversaram com a gente, o que mais eles querem? – Itachi perguntou, irritado ao ver toda aquela gente tentando passar pela segurança.

Kami–sama, como eles conseguem ser tão insistentes? Respirei fundo e dirigi a eles o melhor sorriso que consegui dar no momento.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Dont know what you think you're doing to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)  
Dont know what you see it's getting to me,  
(Hey! Stripper, Hey! I wanna be your mister)"

(Não sei o que você pensa que está fazendo comigo,

(Hey! Stripper, Hey! Stripper)

Não sei o que você vê, está me afetando

Hey! Stripper, Hey! Eu quero ser seu dono)

Karin parou de cantar finalizando a música. A Hebi ensaia quatro vezes por semana, mas sem a finalização do álbum ou algum show, os ensaios acabam se tornando meros exercícios de futilidade.

- Não sei por que continuamos ensaiando. – Suigetsu revelou – Não temos nenhuma apresentação marcada nem nada do tipo.

- É verdade – Juugo concordou – Acho que devemos falar com o Orochimaru.

- É, vocês tem toda a razão. – Karin comentou, suspirando.

- Falaremos com ele mais tarde, então. – Concluí - Agora será que dá para continuarmos o ensaio?

- Foi mal dude, mas eu estou com fome e cansado! Estamos aqui desde as dez da manhã!- Suigetsu respondeu, guardando o baixo e apontando para o relógio que marcava 12: 40.

Bufei irritado. Karin e Juugo não falariam nada, mas sei que estão cansados e devo admitir que estou começando a ficar com fome também.

- Então nós vamos almoçar e depois falamos com o Orochimaru. – Sugeri, sendo acatado por todos.

O almoço ocorreu sem muitos problemas, quer dizer, para mim e Juugo, que já estamos acostumados com as brigas e as tentativas de assassinatos por parte de Suigetsu e Karin.

Depois, como combinamos, seguimos para o Konoha's records onde ficava o escritório do nosso empresário Orochimaru. O que íamos fazer lá? Simples, nós vamos entrar e dar mais ou menos 10 segundos para que ele anuncie algum show agendado para a Hebi se não...

Tentamos passar pela porta dupla do vigésimo primeiro andar que, como sempre, estava emperrada, fato que nós podemos entender, afinal só nesse andar é fácil encontrar um porco ou uma cobra, sem brincadeiras.

Quando finalmente conseguimos abrir a porta fomos saudados – ou quase isso – por Shizune, a recepcionista do escritório, que fez um gesto estranho que me lembrou um "tchau" ou um "pare", enquanto anotava um recado.

- Sim, por favor, aguarde. – Shizune disse ao telefone. - Oi garotos, Orochimaru está... – E ela sorriu, antes de voltar a falar na "máquina". - Sim, mas, por favor... – Ela suspirou colocando o telefone longe da boca – Suigetsu, não se atreva a tentar passar por aquela porta. – É, às vezes a Shizune sabe colocar medo nas pessoas. - Sim, obrigada! – Ela voltou ao telefone deixando todos nós confusos.

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso? – Ela perguntou a si mesma antes de se virar para nós. – Desculpa pessoal, mas ele está em reunião e vocês não podem entrar assim!

Karin parou no meio do caminho e lançou um olhar gélido a Shizune.

- Desculpe Shizune–San, mas está dizendo que eu não posso entrar? – Karin perguntou, com uma educação fingida.

Shizune revirou os olhos.

- Poupe–me desses ataques, Karin – Ela disse, deixando o telegone de lado. – Eu praticamente criei Sakura e, acredite, sou imune a isso! E vocês não têm hora marcada, então sentem a bunda aí e esperem!

Shizune me surpreendeu ao dizer aquilo, afinal Sakura nunca levantava a voz para ninguém e faz um escândalo, faz? Não sei de mais nada, mas estava fora de questão. Não é a Sakura que eu conheci, o que faz uma pergunta se fixar em minha mente: O quanto Sakura poderia ter mudado?

**Sakura's P.O.V**

- Minha linda bunda está ficando quadrada! – Deidara nos avisou, enquanto se remexia no banco do avião.

- Kami–sama! Dai-me paciência! – Itachi murmurou, revirando os olhos.

- Eu podia ter ficado sem saber dessa. – Respondi irritadamente.

Qual é, nós vamos chegar a Manhattan em alguns minutos, então será que é pedir demais que o Deidara não fale por esses poucos e míseros, quase nulos, minutos?

Acho que minhas preces foram ouvidas, Deidara está dormindo! Mas faltam menos de dez minutos para a gente aterrissar, será que a prece não poderia ter sido ouvida alguns minutos antes?

- Hey – Fui sacudida por alguém – Você está bem?

- Claro, por que não estaria, Itachi? – respondi, completamente confusa.

- Tem certeza? – Ele tornou a perguntar, odeio quando ele ignora parte do que eu falo.

- Por que essa preocupação toda? – Perguntei – Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma.

Ele deu ombros, me ignorando de novo. Me deu a sensação de estar falando com uma parede, e eu odeio essa sensação. Será que todos os meus companheiros de banda tem algum problema? Deidara fala demais, Itachi não fala nada, Sasori se acha meu irmão, Hidan fala muitos palavrões, e outros que prefiro nem comentar. Qual é, eu não merecia aquilo, sempre fui uma boa menina!

- Você parece preocupada. – Ele observou.

Preucupada? Eu? Imaginem! Eu só vou encontrar o cara que mais me fez sofrer na vida e não se estou emocional e psicologicamente preparada para isso, mas não é nada demais, juro.

- Impressão sua. – Dei de ombros, esperando que ele esquecesse o assunto.

- Sakura... – Itachi me chamou – Não precisa fingir, eu sei que você não está nada bem.

Se sabia então por que perguntou ? Mordi a língua para não responder malcriadamente.

- Eu estou tão mal assim? – Respondi por fim.

- A verdade? – Ele devolveu.

- Não! – Respondi rapidamente e quase sem pensar.

Itachi deixou um esboço de um sorriso aparecer em seu lindo rosto.

- Você vai se sair bem. – Ele afirmou.

- Como? – Agora eu me perdi.

- Quando se encontrarem. – Ele me explicou – Eu sei que vai se sair bem.

Eu o presenteei com o melhor sorriso que eu conseguia dar no momento.

- Obrigada – Agradeci – Itachi-kun.

Itachi–kun? Desde quando eu não o chamo assim? A última vez eu tinha o que, treze ou quatorze anos, por aí?

O esboço do sorriso aumentou.

- Você é mesmo irritante. – Ele disse – Mas sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

Eu sorri, em agradecimento. Irritante? Itachi-kun? Há,parece que alguns hábitos nunca mudam! Mas alguma coisa naquele tom de voz me lembrou – mesmo que vagamente – o Uchiha mais novo, o que fez o meu sorriso se desfazer e acho – acho não, tenho certeza!- que Itachi percebeu.

- Estamos aterrissando em Manhattan agora. – Para a minha alegria suprema, o piloto nos avisou.

Suspirei pesadamente. De volta aonde tudo começou?

Levantei-me do banco alguns segundos depois,sendo seguida por Itachi com o seu sorriso de canto e o restante dos meninos animados.

- Pronto para os fãs que estão no aeroporto? – Pain perguntou, segurando o riso.

Revirei os olhos ensaiando um sorriso. Isso é porque Pain não está do outro lado, o lado que é perseguido por essas malucas que se chamam fãs e querem casar com os meninos. Mas não, não tem um menino que queira casar comigo sem antes ter me perseguido em um aeroporto ou show! Droga.

- Boa sorte! – Pain desejou, antes de sair do avião.

É, com o tanto de gritos que consegui ouvir vamos precisar de muita sorte mesmo!

- Vamos? –Perguntou Hidan, impaciente.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Seja o que Kami–sama quiser! – murmurei.

Acho que Itachi entendeu a que eu me referia, pois no segundo seguinte ele colocou a mão no meu ombro e me empurrou para frente com a intenção de me fazer andar. O porquê dele estar tão protetor comigo eu desconheço, mas que tem dedo do Danna-eu-me-acho-o-irmão-da-Sakura nessa historia, com certeza tem!

**Nota da Autora: **Sweethearts, eu estou explodindo de felicidade com o tanto de comentários que eu consegui com o ultimo capítulo de Addicted!Eu estou realmente muito agradecida a todos vocês e gostaria que mandacem mais reviews para me inspirar *-*,Acreditem eu dependo disso!Agora alguns detalhes que acho que vocês gostariam de saber :

- O toque do celular do Gaara é a musica : Smells Like a Teen Spirit do Nirvana.

- A música que a Karin canta é : Stripper do SoHo Dolls.

Beijos :*

Carolline.

**Nota da Beta: **Mais um capítulo maravilhoso dessa incrível fanfic! Nossa, se eu tivesse uma banda com esses gatos, que nem a Sakura tem, eu já teria me casado com o Itachi e mandado o Sasuke para o beleléu. Mas não, a Sakura tem sempre que complicar as coisas, e ficar gostando do Sasuke-emo-deixei-a-Sakura-e-acho-que-comi-a-Karin-vaca-depois-do-ensaio-Uchiha, quando tem um Itachi-gostoso-lindo-perfeito-protetor-e-amigável-Uchiha por perto ¬¬

Mas fazer o que, sem dúvida não haveria "Addicted" *-* Mandem comentários para a Carol-chan, porque ela realmente merece.

xoxo :*

Nina-chan


	4. Something New

**Capítulo 03 – **Something New

**Karin's P.O.V**

Tic – Tac, tic-tac... Arght! Já estou começando a me irritar com o barulho insuportável desse relógio. Não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo nós estamos plantados aqui, mas posso lhes assegurar que é muito, muito mesmo!

Suigetsu se distraiu com um exemplar da revista _Rolling Stones_, Juugo parecia dormir apoiado na cadeira e o _meu_ Sasuke-kun estava sentado ao _meu_ lado olhando fixamente para a porta do escritório.

E então finalmente a porta se abriu e dela saíram Tsunade e seu porco de estimação, Tonton, e Orochimaru com sua cobra Manda.

- Se não é a minha banda preferida! – Orochimaru nos saudou – Me digam, por que tenho a honra da sua visita?

- Como se você não soubesse. – Suigetsu resmungou.

- Me perdoem, mas não faço idéia! – Orochimaru respondeu.

- Não faz idéia? – Perguntou Juugo, simplesmente incrédulo.

Orochimaru acenou em concordância. Ele realmente não fazia idéia? Nossa, meu empresário é um mane _mesmo_.

- Então eu vou explicar devagar para ver se você entende – É, eu explodi. – Nós queremos um show e queremos agora!

- Acha que tudo vai acontecer por que vocês querem? – Orochimaru perguntou, parecendo super sério de repente. – Sem finalizar o disco como esperam que eu arranje uma turnê?

Realmente, acho que nenhum de nós tinha pensado por esse lado e infelizmente ele tinha razão.

- Então apresse o disco! – Suigetsu disse, emburrado.

- Se vocês tivessem acabado... – Orochimaru começou a nos repreender.

- Ok, Ok! O disco tem que estar pronto em quantos dias? – Sasuke- kun o interrompeu. O silêncio ficou perdurou na sala, e Orochimaru e Tsunade se entreolharam.

- Quinze dias. – Orochimaru respondeu, alguns segundos depois.

- Como? – Juugo perguntou, surpreso.

- Compondo, como esperam terminar o disco? – Orochimaru respondeu, e como deu para ver ele é péssimo com piadas.

Eu estava chocada, quinze dias é muito pouco tempo! Na verdade é quase nada! Compor é um pesadelo nessa banda, ninguém concorda com ninguém e para não desfalcar a banda descontamos nossas frustrações nas drogas.

- É muito pouco tempo. – Sasuke-kun avisou.

- Se acostumem, se quiserem mesmo se tornar a próxima Akatsuki terão que se dedicar mais! O tempo deles foi menor!- Orochimaru devolveu.

Claro,os membros da Akatsuki não precisam evitar um assassinato todo santo ensaio e eles não se drogam mais do que ensaiam, diferente de uma certa banda que eu conheço.. Ah, espera: é a _minha_ banda!

- Quando saírem em turnê não vão conseguir nem dormir!- Tsunade afirmou, sorrindo.

Assim espero...

**Sakura's POV.**

Foi um inferno sair daquele aeroporto, estou com câimbras na mão de tanto dar autógrafos. Ah, meu Deus, e também estou com trauma de meninos de treze anos – que sabem ser assustadorres, quando querem agarrar alguém. Mas o pior aconteceu com o Deidara, o coitadinho saiu de lá quase careca de tanto cabelo que as fãs levaram embora.

- Enfim, casa! Ou quase isso!- Hidan disse animado, ignorando o fato de estar em frente ao Konoha's Records.

Claro que chamamos a atenção das pessoas na rua, talvez por causa do escândalo de Hidan, ou talvez pelo fato de Deidara estar totalmente descabelado ou também por sermos COMPLETAMENTE reconhecíveis.

- Vamos ficar plantados aqui até quando? – Itachi perguntou, entediado.

Até criarmos raízes, eu pensei, mas como a ótima covarde que sou, resolvi não responder.

- Até eles se tocarem de que precisamos entrar. – Pain respondeu, e, como podem ver, é uma versão educada da minha possível resposta.

- Então vou ali esperar sentada – Decidi, apontando para a Starbucks, do outro lado da rua. – Vai demorar um pouco até isso acontecer.

Pain suspirou.

- Então trás um Franpuccino¹ de morango. – ele concluiu, segundos depois.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Qual é, irritante? Não é sacrifício nenhum! – Itachi se intrometeu. Pensei em palavras bem feias para falar, porém quando olhei para seu rosto não pude falar nenhuma delas. Itachi era _realmente_ bonito. Corei com o meu pensamento e deslizei a cabeça para o lado esquerdo. - E aproveita e trás um Iced² para mim também.

Suspirei, derrotada.

- Entregadora! Como deixei minha moral cair tanto? – murmurei, reclamando e arrancando protótipos de risos abafados dos dois.

Ao entrar na loja, os olhares de todos no local caíram sobre mim. É nessas horas que eu me pergunto mentalmente se há algo errado com a calça jeans clara, a blusa regata preta, e o par de all star de cano alto preto que uso agora ou com o laço preto com vermelho no meu pescoço.

Me dirigi a uma mesa afastada, provocando risinhos e gritinhos abafados, fofocas e cochichos por onde eu passava. Foi então que eu me lembrei que não tinha avisado ninguém sobre a minha chegada e se eu conheço os amigos que eu tenho eles vão me comer viva - ou pelo menos tentar!

**Suigetsu's POV.**

Tomamos posse da sala de Orochimaru para tentarmos compor e, sinceramente? Dude! Nós somos horríveis!

Soprei a fumaça do baseado, frustrado. Daqui a pouco começaremos a escrever músicas sobre o papagaio da vizinha ou sobre o cachorrinho da Paris Hilton, não duvide disso, ou de nós e nossa capacidade de fazer tudo dar errado!

- Vamos lá, gente! Vocês conseguem fazer melhor!- Orochimaru tentava nos animar.

- Deveríamos fazer _cover_ de alguma musica da Akatsuki! – Sugeri.

No mesmo instante Sasuke prendeu a respiração e Karin ficou ainda mais emburrada, então vejo o porque de tudo isso: a Akatsuki tem musicas matadoras!

- Por que não pagamos alguém para fazer isso? – Karin perguntou, irritada.

- Com que dinheiro? – Respondi.

- Se não gastassem mais da metade do que ganham em drogas, teriam algo! – Karin revidou.

- Não comecem! – Orochimaru interveio antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca.

Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes nós brigamos hoje, mas com certeza nos superamos. Karin era incrivelmente insuportável, e era muito animador vê-la com aquela cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Podemos fazer versões próprias de musicas antigas!- Juugo sugeriu.

- Por mim pode ser, contanto que terminemos o disco... – Respondi, enquanto tocava a introdução de _Heart Shaped Box_, do Nirvana, no violão.

- Que músicas? – Sasuke pareceu interessado, ou tão desesperado quanto eu.

- Pensei em "Do you wanna touch me" da Joan Jett. O que vocês acham? – Juugo respondeu com mais uma pergunta.

Dei de ombros, dizendo um inaudível tanto faz.

- Só temos que adaptar a musica ao meu tom! – Karin afirmou contente.

- Finalmente! – Orochimaru comemorou.

A porta da sala foi aberta e Tsunade entrou no aposento um pouco... Confusa?

- Eu ouvi gritos. – Ela comentou fazendo todos nós darmos sorrisinhos amarelos. – Então vim ver se todos continuam vivos.

Meu sorriso amarelo aumentou, principalmente por que estava impressionado pelo detector de fumaça não ter disparado.

- Suigetsu! – Tsunade me chamou. – Apague isso antes que o alarme dispare.

Ela leu a minha mente e eu obedeci.

**Itachi's POV.**

Nós, digo, eu e Pain, ainda estamos parados no meio da calçada assistindo Hidan e Deidara discutirem. Vocês devem estar se perguntando se eles não tem um botão de desligar, não? Bom, a ciência nunca o encontrou.

- Acho que vou fazer companhia para a Sakura. – Pain me avisou antes de se virar para atravessar a rua.

Eu concordei com a cabeça para segui-lo, mas antes que eu pudesse me virar eu ouço um:

- Não temos tempo para besteiras! – Vindo de ninguém menos do que Deidara.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- E cadê a desbotada? – Hidan perguntou, se sentando no meio-fio. Não liguem para os nossos tratamentos carinhosos, se acostumem com eles.

- Cansou de ver o showzinho de vocês e foi ali na Starbucks. – Pain respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Então vamos chamá-la e comprar um caffè mocha³ para mim, yeah!- Deidara gritou, animado, marchando junto de Hidan em direção da loja.

Pain e eu os seguimos de uma distancia segura para não passarmos ainda mais vergonha, e eu questionava a mim mesmo sobre a sanidade mental daqueles dois.

Ao entrar na loja, todos os presentes pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para nós, tentando imaginar para que precisávamos no café ou, sei lá, o que nós viemos comprar aqui. Desculpe se você gosta desse tipo de tratamento, mas, às vezes é muito, muito irritante mesmo.

- Hey. – Sakura cumprimentou, sorrindo e indicando com a cabeça para que nós sentássemos.- Já fiz os pedidos. - Ela disse animada.

- Caffè Mocha, para o Deidara, Franpuccino para o Pain, expresso para o Hidan,e Iced para o Itachi. – Sakura complementou sorrindo. – Ah, e claro! Chocolate quente para mim e waffles para todos nós.

Caramba! A irritante está ficando cada vez mais eficiente – e bonita, disse uma voz em meus pensamentos, que preferi ignorar -, cara! Esbocei um sorriso em agradecimento no momento em que a garçonete trouxe os pedidos.

O lanche ocorreu sem muitos problemas e por ter nos tratado como pessoas normais, Sakura achou que a moça deveria ganhar muito mais do que sessenta dólares de gorjeta.

- Você e as suas idéias malucas! – Eu murmurei.

Sakura me deu um sorriso doce que no fundo, bem no fundo significa muita dor em um futuro próximo, e em seguida me ignorou.

Ela pegou um guardanapo e autografou e em seguida passou para o resto de nós fazer o mesmo, mas infelizmente – ou não – saímos de lá antes de ver a reação dela.

- Será que agora nós podemos finalmente ir ao escritório encontrar a Tsunade e o Orochimaru e pegar as chaves para que cada um volte para a sua devida casa? – Pain perguntou suspirando pesadamente.

- Sim!- Todos respondemos juntos.

- Deus é pai! – Pai murmurou, e eu dei um pequeno sorriso calmante para Sakura, que parecia ter engolido alguma coisa. Ela teria de falar com Sasuke um momento, e parecia ter percebido isso. Mas tudo bem, porque eu tinha feito aquela promessa idiota, e estaria a seu lado para qualquer coisa.

Inclusive matar meu irmão, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Afinal, eu estava de volta em casa.

**Nota da autora : **sweethearts,mais um capitulo de Addicted postado e devidamente betado pela Nina-chan,sinceramente? Ela é um anjo e eu não sei como agradecê-la por tudo que ela faz por mim! Nossa eu fiquei tão feliz com todos os reviews que eu recebi que estou quase pulando aqui de verdade! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e por continuarem a acompanhar a fanfic e espero que continuem assim.

Esclarecendo algumas coisas :

Franpuccino: Uma deliciosa bebida batida à base de creme da Starbucks, com sua opção de sabor: morango, chocolate, baunilha ou chá verde.

Iced Coffè Mocha: Feita com uma deliciosa calda de chocolate, leite e espresso, esta bebida é servida com gelo e é refrescantemente deliciosa.

Caffè Mocha : É o delicioso Starbucks® mocha chocolate, expresso, leite vaporizado e chantilly.

**Nota da Beta: **amores do meu coração, vocês estão tão contentes quanto eu por ter saído mais um capítulo de Addicted? *-* Comentem bastante, porque a Carol-chan merece muito mais do que isso, e me fez ter um sonho bastante bizarro, o qual vou expor aqui: sabem a Sakura? Era eu, com o cabelo _roxo_. E o Itachi, o cara mais gostoso do mundo? O gato do meu inglês. E o Sasuke, o vagabundo que deixou a Sakura por um ser imperfeito e retardado como a Karin? Era o guri que eu gostava _anteriormente_. E sabem a Karin-retardada-e-idiota-que-não-deve-ser-nomeada? Então! Era a vaca da minha escola. Caracoles, melhor sonho 3

Simplesmente amei, Carol-chan, e o meu sonho é ir na Starbucks! òó9 Quero um franpuccino, e ninguém irá me impedir! A não ser, err, minha mãe, meu pai, minha (nula) grana, minha cachorra e seu PiniCão, a escola, e a minha best. Ah, tudo bem, o mundo está conspirando contra mim, e isso será impossível ¬¬ mas, juro, eu agarro o Itachi se a Sakura quiser voltar para o Sasuke sem reclamar *0* haha, parei. Mas eu faria isso .-.

xoxo :*

Nina-chan (a beta, ou Miko Nina Chan)


	5. Everything Happens For A Reason

**Addicted.**

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

Betada por: Nina Point du Lac (antiga Miko Nina Chan).

-

-

**Capítulo**** 04 - **Everything Happens For A Reason

**Deidara's POV.**

Nós finalmente estamos dentro do prédio, no elevador para ser mais exato, yeah! Quando nós saímos do mesmo, os assistentes e as pessoas que passavam por ali pararam imediatamente o que estavam fazendo e olharam para nós boquiabertos.

Shizune até deixou o porco tonto – acho que era esse o nome do animal.- cair no chão. É, às vezes você se sente uma aberração da natureza e quer desesperadamente falar com o professor Xavier para entrar para os X-mens, ou às vezes sinto que estou pelado e que preciso desesperadamente de uma roupa.

Mas enfim, não importa como, o que realmente importa é que você quer sair da frente daquelas pessoas!

- Ai Meu Deus! Sakura? – Shizune exclamou, se levantando e atropelando o porco.

- Hey, Shizune! – Sakura respondeu, correndo para abraçá-la.

Depois de não sei quanto tempo elas finalmente se soltaram e Shizune veio nos cumprimentar – lê-se: Sufocar – com vários abraços apertados. Após alguns minutos, ela olhou horrizada para a Sakura.

- Oh, Deus! – Shizune exclamou.

É, eu também estou começando a suspeitar que Shizune seja uma fanática religiosa, perceberam quantas vezes ela disse algo relacionado a Deus?

- Céus, Sakura! Você está muito magra! – Shizune acusou – Poderia ser confundida com um esqueleto!

Sakura a olhou surpresa.

- Eu? – Ela questionou, logo em seguida.

- E tem outra por aqui? – Shizune rebateu.

Sakura mordeu a língua para não dar uma de Hidan e responder algo rude - esses caras são uma péssima influencia para minha desbotada, coitada. -, como se virar para alguém e perguntar na cara de pau se essa pessoa se chamava Sakura, e agora, por querer ser nossa "boa menina", Sakura ficou sem uma resposta e para sua felicidade Shizune mandou:

- Você está deixando essa menina passar fome?- Shizune acusou Pain – Seu incompetente!

Ok, OK eu admito que não me agüentei, dessa vez a cara de surpresa de Pain foi tão hilária que não duvido que eu tenha me mijado. Mas toda nossa farra foi cortada tão rápido como começou!

- Sakura! – Um ponto azulado saio de sabe-se lá Deus onde e abraçou a desbotada...Digo rosada.

- Konan?! – Todos nós perguntamos, ou gritamos, o que você bem entender.

- E quem mais seria? – Ela respondeu antes de Sakura corresponder ao abraço.

Konan é a nossa relações-públicas, sabe? A pessoa que conversa e dá algumas declarações à mídia, nos tirando de situações embaraçosas, tipo quando eu e Hidan saímos para beber...

- Seus inúteis! Olhem só para a Sakura! – Todos obedecemos, fazendo com que a Haruno ficasse da cor do cabelo do Danna de tão corada. – Vocês estão deixando-a passar fome?

- Ah,não! De novo não! – Pain reclamou.

Preciso mesmo dizer que eu estava quase rolando de rir?

**Suigetsu's POV.**

Estava tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem – ou quase isso – quando ouvimos gritos e barulhos vindos da recepção/sala de espera. Eu não dei muita atenção, admito, afinal tantas horas presos no escritório do Orochimaru não garantem a saniedade mental de ninguém!

Mas depois da vigésima primeira vez, eu realmente comecei a me preocupar.

- Tem alguém praticando sapateado ou tentando matar uma barata lá fora? - Karin perguntou, bastante irritada.

- Também cheguei a essa conclusão! – Orochimaru suspirou.

- Ei, temos que acabar aqui! – Juugo nos lembrou.

E um suspiro em grupo foi ouvido.

- Sabe... – Tsunade começou, atraindo a atenção de todos no aposento – Eu tinha que fazer algo, só não sei exatamente o que.

Reprimi os risinhos e a vontade de fazer algumas piadinhas, você ainda tem duvidas sobre a saniedade mental deles?

- São quase quatro horas. – Juugo comentou se afundando na cadeira.

Já são quatro horas? E os incompetentes aqui não conseguiram terminar de compor as SEIS musicas que precisávamos para terminar o disco? Cara, nós somos um caso perdido!

- Quatro horas...Quatro horas?Quatro horas! – Tsunade levantou da cadeira em um pulo.

É, eu também estou muito, muito confuso!

- Orochimaru! Como você me deixa esquecer?! – Tsunade continuou o surto.

- Esquecer o que? – Ele parecia tão confuso/assustado quanto a gente, se não mais!

- Como assim esquecer o que? – Tsunade franziu o cenho tentando imitar a voz de Orochimaru.

- Tsunade...Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que você esta falando! – Nosso empresário informou.

- Sabe que dia é hoje? – Tsunade perguntou fechando um punho.

- 25 de Julho, segunda-feira. – Orochimaru deu ombros.

Tsunade fechou o outro punho e eu tenho certeza – ou esperança – de que em instantes ela de um murro bem no meio da cara de Orochimaru.

- Você conhece uma banda famosa, com integrantes super talentosos que saíram em turnê a algumas semanas e que por acaso deixaram as chaves das próprias casas com você? – Tsunade ironizou e Orochimaru se encolheu como uma criança.

- Kami-sama! – Ele murmurou. – Deveríamos te-los pego no aeroporto a meia hora!

Tsunade suspirou pesadamente.

- E agora? – O desespero era visível nos olhos do nosso empresário.

Sim, as pessoas dessa empresa são muito organizadas e nunca, repito nunca, se esquecem de seus compromissos.. Só atrasam _um pouquinho_.

- A Sakura vai nos comer vivos! – Orochimaru afirmou passando as mãos frenéticamente pelos cabelos.

E eu estava quase tendo um ataque de risos...Mas espera um instante, ele disse Sakura? Membro de uma banda famosa e super talentosa?

Sasuke e eu arqueamos a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo, afinal, só poderia ser uma Sakura.

**Itachi's POV.**

Nós nos acomodamos na recepção, e rapidamente ficamos entediados. Shizune e Konan, depois de tentarem assassinar Pain, passaram a sufocar Sakura para saber as fofocas – inutilmente, devo acrescentar – afinal, nossa flor não é expert em dar entrevistas para nada certo?

- Ok, o papo está muito bom mais eu quero a minha casa! – Pain afirmou enquanto chacoalhava o Hidan na tentativa frustrada de acordá-lo.

- Realmente. – Sakura concordou, se espreguiçando. – Duas semanas olhando para a cara desses loucos não garantem minha saúde mental.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Estou falando de Deidara e Hidan. – Ela deu uma piscadela seguida de um sorriso doce e inocente.

- Bom mesmo. – Pain se intrometeu. – Shizune-san, cadê os donos desse zoológico... Digo, circo, digo...

- Hospício? – Shizune o ajudou.

- Isso! – Pain afirmou e em seguida suspirou pesadamente. – Eles estão atrás de mim, certo?

- Noops! – Sakura respondeu estalando os lábios no final da palavra.

- Eles estão em reunião com a Hebi aí dentro. – Konan apontou para uma das portas reprimindo rizinhos.

Sakura me olhou ficando extremamente pálida, devolvi o olhar preocupado. Sakura poderia interpretar facilmente um fantasma, ou pior ainda, ser confundida com um!

- Sakura. – A chamei quando me aproximei – você está bem?

Pergunta ridícula eu sei, mas me dêem um desconto! A menina parece que vai cair dura no chão a qualquer momento! E eu definitivamente não quero isso!

Ela negou com a cabeça, seus lábios tremiam e suas mãos inquietas denunciavam o nervosismo. Merda, ela vai acabar sendo internada por ter um colapso nervoso!

- Você quer pegar um taxi para o seu apartamento e eu levo a chave para você assim que sair daqui? – Sugeri em um murmúrio segurando delicadamente os braços dela.

Ela negou novamente me deixando desesperado, o que eu faço com essa garota?

- Eu tenho... – Sakura suspirou pesadamente levantando a cabeça deixando visível os olhos marejados. – Uma hora ou outra eu vou acabar o encontrando, certo? Nós temos os mesmo amigos, a mesma profissão, freqüentamos as mesmas festas e os mesmos lugares...

Concordei com a cabeça, a voz dela estava sumindo, eu podia imaginar como estava sendo difícil para ela. Às vezes, na verdade sempre que se trata do meu irmãozinho, Sakura é muito mais frágil do que aparenta ser.

**Sakura's POV.**

Minha cabeça estava rodando! Sakura, respira! Vamos lá conte até dez, ou melhor, cinqüenta! Ah, que inferno! O que eu estou fazendo? Esse nervosismo está realmente me irritando! Não sei nem por que eu estou assim!

Ta é mentira, eu sei, sei também que é feio mentir, mas o que eu posso fazer? Não posso ficar evitando o Uchiha para sempre, posso? Ah, quem dera! E o pior! Ele vai sair por aquela porta em alguns minutos, ou pior, em segundos!

- Sakura, uh? – Escutei uma voz rouca e fria que eu honestamente tinha saudades de ouvir vindo de trás de mim. Não disse que ele iria sair de lá logo? Pois foi logo demais até para mim.

As lágrimas lutavam contra mim para caírem, não, eu não daria esse gosto à ele, eu segurei as lagrimas e prendi a respiração enquanto levantava lentamente minha cabeça para encarar aqueles olhos cor de ônix tão frios que chegavam a gelar o ambiente. Ok, eu posso estar exagerando.

- Sasuke. – Cumprimentei com a voz mais controlada que eu consegui.

Aquele maldito sorriso sarcástico se formou no rosto dele. Como eu tive a vontade de socá-lo, o clima por ali ficou tão tenso que chegava a ser palpável.

- Orochimaru. – Itachi o chamou, com a voz mais fria do que o habitual. – Tem como você nós dar essa chave rápido?

Orochimaru concordou rapidamente, procurando desastradamente o molho de chaves entre os bolsos, se fosse em outra situação seria até engraçado, mais agora definitivamente não era, e a cada minuto que passava minha cabeça rodava e ficava ainda mais difícil segurar as lagrimas.

- Toma! – Orochimaru me jogou algumas chaves desesperadamente.

- Com licença. – Murmurei.

Não esperei uma resposta, me retirei o mais rápido possível daquele lugar e ao perceber que as portas do elevador fecharam eu deixei que as lagrimas viessem a tona.

Chorei por perceber que eu fui ingênua ao achar que ele poderia ter mudado, por perceber que ele continuava o mesmo frio e insensível de sempre, por perceber que ele no fundo fazia muito mais falta do que eu sequer pensava, por perceber que aquele tempo todo não significou nada, eu não tinha o superado...

**Nota da Autora: **Sweetherats, mil perdões pela demorana postagem de Addicted, mas eu andei tão corrida com as provas finais e as provas de admição em outras escolas e cursos que ficou meio difícil de escrever, e agora a minha vida pessoal está de ponta cabeça mas mesmo assim eu não abandonarei essa historia! Vocês tem minha palavra, eu quero saber, vocês são **Team Itachi** ou **Team Sasuke** nessa fanfic? *-*

Beijos:*

Carol.

**Nota da Beta: **Oi gente *-* Mudei recentemente meu nome, mas eu ainda sou a velha (ou nem tanto) Miko Nina Chan, right? Enfim, meus amores, esse capítulo foi tão perfeito! Fui só eu que senti um clima entre o Itachi e a Sakura quando ele queria "proteger" ela do Sasuke? Nossa, isso foi tão maravilhoso que mal pude me segurar! :DD Realmente, estou curiosa pacas para saber o que de tão horrível o Sasuke fez para ela. E, se posso pedir algo para vocês, minhas lindas, é que deixem comentários fantabulosos para a Carol linda do meu coração *-*

xoxo :*

Nina-chan


	6. Something Has To Change

**Addicted**

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

Betada por: Miko Nina-chan.

-

Capitulo 05 - Something Has To Change

-

**Itachi 's POV.**

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu eu sai correndo procurando por Sakura, naquelas condições ela não poderia ter ido tão longe, eu tentava me distrair na busca para não voltar lá e quebrar a cara do meu irmão... Foco, Itachi! O que importa agora é achar à irritante.

Eu a encontrei ali, sentada, na verdade encolhida, no chão ao lado da maquina de salgadinhos, com o rosto escondido, apoiado no joelho, qualquer um teria pena dela, principalmente se soubesse de tudo que ela passou.

- Sakura. – murmurei baixinho me agachando na frente dela.

Sakura se encolheu ainda mais ao ouvir a minha voz, eu gostaria de falar a ela que tudo ia ficar bem, mais eu não tinha certeza se realmente ficaria, ela respirou fundo.

- Sakura. - A chamei mais uma vez, colocando minha mão no ombro dela.

Ela respirou fundo, e finalmente levantou a cabeça para me encarar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, ela não ficava assim a muito tempo, na verdade eu nem lembro direito quando foi a ultima vez que isso aconteceu.

Rapidamente ela desviou o olhar e passou as costas das mãos sobre os olhos na tentativa de conter as lagrimas, Sakura odeia chorar, principalmente chorar por ele, e. Ah dude! Eu sou horrível para consolar alguém, não faço idéia de como fazer isso, e nesse momento ela realmente precisa, e eu repito: eu não sei o que fazer!

- Eu... – A voz dela era um sussurro quase inaudível, não escutaria nada se não estivesse na frente dela.

- Shii. – Murmurei em resposta. – Eu estou aqui.

Nunca fui bom com as pessoas, muito menos com meninas delicadas e frágeis como ela, Sakura fez um barulho estranho como um soluço bem abafado, eu soltei um suspiro, não sabia o que fazer com ela.

- Eu... E-eu... – Nem formular as frases ela conseguia.

Merda, estava pior do que eu imaginava!

- Shii. – Murmurei com a voz mais suave que consegui, me sentando ao lado dela.

Se ela estivesse em seu estado normal teria me dado um tapa por ter mandado – mesmo que indiretamente – ela calar a boca.

- M-me... – Ela tomou fôlego. – Me deixe falar.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça.

- Eu achei que... – Um soluço. – Não sei, eu achei que...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, desabou em lagrimas piorando o meu desespero, então fiz a única coisa que me veio à mente, passei meu braço pelo ombro dela tentando confortá-la.

- Eu sei que isso dói, mas você vai dar um jeito nisso... – Me arrisquei a falar algo. – Como sempre faz.

Sakura meio que se arqueou para cima, como um gato faria, tentando esconder o rosto inchado, eu passei a mão pelos cabelos dela na tentativa de ajudá-la ou apoiá-la.

A única coisa que eu consegui foi fazer com que ela encostasse a cabeça na parede, bom pelo menos agora eu podia ver o rosto dela, era um avanço certo?

Ficamos em silencio, a única coisa que podia ser ouvida era a respiração irregular e os soluços dela, nunca pensei que aquele reencontro poderia deixá-la nesse estado, merda, o estado que ela se encontra está começando a me afetar.

- Eu estou aqui. – Repeti.

- E-eu s-sei. – Ela soluçou.

A cada minuto que passava a choradeira piorava, ou era impressão minha?

- Eu achei que... Você sabe... – Os olhos verdes me encararam melancolicamente. – Eu achei que tinha superado...

- Eu sei. – Concordei.

- Merda! – Sakura gritou jogando a cabeça para trás para depois apoiar a testa nas mãos.

Vê-la assim descongelaria o mais gelado dos corações.

- Olha. – Ela se virou para me encarar, como se falasse para eu continuar.

- O que? – Sakura sussurrou.

- Você é muito nova para se apaixonar. – Respondi depositando um beijo na testa dela.

Ela me olhou surpresa e simplesmente concordou com a cabeça

- Obrigado. – Sakura murmurou.

- Pelo que? – Eu perguntei confuso.

- Por estar aqui por mim. – Ela respondeu limpando uma lagrima.

Eu dei a ela um meio sorriso, Sakura entenderia aquilo como um de nada, obvio que ela não precisava agradecer, eu sempre estaria ali pela minha melhor amiga.

- Vem, eu vou te levar para casa. – Murmurei me levantando e estendendo a mão para ela.

**Ino's POV.**

Não acreditei quando Deidara me contou, quer dizer o reencontro não foi o esperado mais mesmo assim deve ter acabado com a minha amiga, só Deus sabe o quanto ela deve estar sofrendo.

Com esses pensamentos peguei o elevador para a cobertura do Highway, sim, o Highway um dos prédios mais caros de Nova York, mas é a Sakura não? E eu não posso reclamar, já que moro no prédio ao lado.

- Keiko-san, como ela está? – Perguntei ao ver a empregada que cuida desse apartamento e de Sakura desde que eu me entendo por gente vir em minha direção.

- Nada bem, Ino-chan, nada bem. – Ela me respondeu cabisbaixa.

Suspirei profundamente.

- Vá falar com ela, a menina está trancada no quarto desde que o Uchiha-san a trouxe para casa. – Keiko me respondeu.

Uchiha-san? Eu arqueei a sobrancelha confusa.

- Itachi. – Ela explicou.

Murmurei um "vou vê-la" e comecei a subir a escada em direção ao quarto de Sakura, eu queria saber de tudo, mais sabia que teria que ir com calma ela deve estar muito abatida ainda.

Bati algumas vezes na porta e não recebi nenhuma resposta, o que aumento a minha preocupação.

- Amiga, sou eu, a Ino! – Disse suavemente batendo mais algumas vezes. – Abra a porta, por favor.

Nenhuma resposta, isso já está me irritando, será que ela se suicidou?O pânico começou a tomar conta de mim.

- Sakura se você não abrir essa porra dessa porta eu juro que arrombo!

Não sei como mais arrombo, é isso é só um detalhe.

- Haruno Sakura, eu estou começando a perder a paciência! – Eu gritei

Ainda não ouve resposta, porra será que ela duvidava da minha capacidade de arrombar essa porta? Se bem que eu mesma duvido...

Ah, cheguei à conclusão que essa vaca não está me ouvindo! E eu me esgoelando aqui!

- Sakura! – Gritei mais uma vez, a esperança é a ultima que morre certo?

- Ino!- Sakura gritou com a voz abafada ao abrir a porta. – Que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

- Como assim " que diabos você está fazendo aqui"? – Retruquei incrédula.

Sai do estúdio fotográfico às pressas porque estava preocupada e é assim que eu sou recebida? Contei até dez mentalmente para não pular no pescoço dela.

- Entra. – Sakura me puxou pela mão sorrindo, ou pelo menos tentando.

Sentei-me ao lado de Sakura assim que ela se sentou na cama, eu respirei fundo segurando o ar por o maior tempo que eu pude.

- Sakura, Deidara me contou o que aconteceu. – Eu informei com a voz mais suave que consegui.

Sakura suspirou pesadamente jogando a cabeça para trás apoiando-a nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos.

- Então... – Murmurei ao perceber que não obteria uma resposta.

- Até onde você sabe? – Sakura finalmente cedeu.

- Sei que não houve gritos, chutes, coisas quebradas e afins. - Respondi calmamente.

- Mesmo assim ainda foi horrível. – Ela murmurou em resposta.

- O que foi tão horrível? – Perguntei abraçando minhas pernas.

- Saber que ele continua frio. – Sakura murmurou.

Eu sabia como estava sendo difícil para ela... E por um momento quase esqueci o que eu tinha ido fazer ali.

- Então você está depressiva? – Perguntei travessa.

- Porca, eu não... – Ela começou a me responder arqueando a sobrancelha quando viu o meu sorriso travesso.

- Sabe testuda, que pena, por que se você estivesse depressiva, nós poderíamos passar algumas horas ouvindo "Girls Just wanna Have Fun" afundadas em chocolate. – Disse fingindo desapontamento.

- É... – Sakura considerou, entrando na brincadeira. – Talvez eu não esteja tão bem assim...

**Hinata's POV.**

"Hey, aqui é a Sakura acho que vocês sabem o que fazer"

Desliguei antes do bip, era a quinta vez que eu ligava e caia na caixa de mensagens, fato que estava me deixando muito preocupada! Mal acreditei quando Temari me contou o que Deidara disse a Gaara! Sasuke e Sakura tinham finalmente se encontrado!

Suspirei pesadamente, talvez devesse dar um tempo a ela, afinal, não deve ter sido muito fácil encará-lo, mas ela era a minha melhor amiga e eu estou preocupada com ela, principalmente nesse momento.

Ok, de novo, pensei antes de digitar aquele numero tão conhecido, rezando para que dessa vez eu obtivesse alguma resposta.

- Hey. – A voz fraca de Sakura me cumprimentou.

- Sakura-chan! – murmurei em resposta.

- Hinata! – Sakura gritou, me assustando.

- Er... Tudo bem? – Perguntei tímida, não tinha a mínima idéia de como começar esse assunto.

- Ah... – Ela murmurou. – Você também sabe? Quem te contou?

Suspirei pesadamente.

- Deidara contou a Gaara que contou a Temari que me contou. – Respondi, por fim.

- Oh, minha vida esta escrita em algum mural? – Sakura perguntou revoltada, me fazendo sorrir.

- Algo assim – Respondi. – Você é cantora e famosa;

- Obrigada por me lembrar do meu carma. – Ela murmurou.

- Como você está? – Decidi mudar de assunto.

- Cansada! – Sakura me respondeu. – Muito cansada!

- Desculpe por não estar ai. – Respondi, suspirando pesadamente.

Sakura era a minha melhor amiga, já fez tanto por mim e quando ela mais precisava eu não estava lá com ela, me sentia culpada.

- Hina, não se culpe ok? Você está em turnê. – Ela me lembrou.

Sorri levemente com isso.

- Mesmo assim, desculpe.

- Se você me pedir desculpa mais uma vez eu não perdôo ok? – Sakura disse impaciente.

- Ok. – Concordei. – Mas e ai como está tudo?

- Confuso. – Ela me respondeu sincera, muito sincera para falar a verdade.

- Hmm... – Comecei meio apreensiva.

- E não quero falar sobre isso. – Ela me cortou.

Eu deixei pequenos risos escaparem.

- Ino me entupiu de chocolate! – Sakura reclamou. – E depois ainda reclama quando aquelas roupas estranhas não entram em mim!

Eu sorri, a antiga Sakura estava começando a voltar.

- Roupas estranhas? – Perguntei inocentemente, vindo de Sakura não sei o que pode ser considerado estranho.

- Saia Tutu De Tule, quem diabos usa esse tipo de saia durante um show? – Sakura perguntou indignada – Eu tenho cara de quem usa esse tipo de roupa?

Segurei com muita dificuldade os risos ao imaginar a cena.

- Não responda! – Sakura gritou apressada.

Acabando com todos os meus esforços para segurar o riso.

- Não ria da desgraça alheia! – Sakura avisou com a voz chorosa. – Hina-chan! Não ria de mim!

Sakura parecia uma criança às vezes, e ainda reclamava do Deidara...

- Eu parei. – Murmurei me recompondo.

- Eu sinto a sua falta. – Ela murmurou baixinho, aquela afirmação era só para mim.

Eu sorri, Sakura tinha a mesma criação que eu, em famílias ricas mostrar sentimentos é considerado fraqueza ou algo cafona, mas nós nos expressamos por meio da musica, desde pequenas.

- Eu também, muito. – Respondi, afinal por que eu iria privá-la da verdade?

- Quando você volta? – Ela perguntou animada.

- Em três dias. – Respondi. – Quais são os planos?

- Noite das garotas o que você acha?

- Hmm... Não fazemos isso há um tempo, é uma boa idéia – Concordei.

- Ino com certeza concordará e Tenten e Temari estão na cidade. – Ela estava realmente animada.

- Isso é bom... – Murmurei em resposta.

- É ótimo! – Sakura me corrigiu e eu sorri.

- Acho que você deveria estar dormindo... – Murmurei quase me esqueci do fuso horário. – Boa noite Sakura.

- Boa noite Hina. – Ela murmurou antes de desligar.

**Sakura's POV**

Minha vida é um livro aberto, cheguei a essa conclusão após desligar o telefone, estava falando com Gaara, antes disso com Temari, Tenten, Naruto e até Neji tinha me ligado, agora não sabia se tinha amigos maravilhosos ou fofoqueiros.

Suspirei pesadamente me jogando contra o macio colchão da minha cama, senti saudades dele por mais estranho que pareça, mas não sei... Eu sinto como se ainda faltasse algo ou alguém que eu não tivesse visto ou ouvido a voz, agora não me perguntem quem.

Quando estava quase pegando no sono pensando sobre isso me veio esse estalo, só tem um lugar que eu ainda não visitei e que eu definitivamente preciso ver, levantei da cama em um pulo colocando o primeiro sapado que vi pela frente e saindo correndo do quarto procurando o telefone para chamar um taxi.

Dei um pequeno sorriso ao relembrar que era exatamente isso que eu fazia sempre que meus pais transformavam a sala em um ringue de luta, e sempre ia para o mesmo lugar, aquilo me acalmava, tocar quero dizer.

Pedi ao taxista que me deixasse duas quadras antes do endereço certo, preferia fazer aquele caminho sozinha, era nostálgico eu sei, mas eu queria relembrar essa parte do meu passado, ok a verdade é que eu queria fazer de tudo para que o Sasuke não me viesse a mente.

Quando eu era pequena fazia todos os dias esse caminho seja com a babá de manhã ou sozinha à noite, de qualquer jeito era para me distrair, aquele lugar foi, é e sempre será a minha válvula de escape.

Foi lá que eu chorei todas as minhas lagrimas e fui consolada na maioria das vezes, esse era o único lugar onde nenhum dos meus meninos conhecia, e eu fico feliz por isso.

Eu já conseguia ver a escada de emergência, pulei me agarrando a um dos degraus, exatamente o que eu fazia quando era menor, continuei a subir até encontrar a janela como sempre fácil de abrir pelo lado de fora.

Pulei para dentro da sala, era agora que eu geralmente encontrava Sasuke sentado no chão escorado ao espelho, ele me mandava aquele sorriso de canto irritante e dava espaço para que eu me sentasse ao lado dele.

Balancei a minha cabeça, isso não aconteceria hoje, eu sabia, e teria que matar essa esperança de uma vez por todas, nunca voltará a ser o que era, ou o que não foi, às pessoas mudam, mas a vida continua, certo?

Suspirei pesadamente passando as pontas dos dedos pelo piano preto, sentia falta dele, foi o primeiro piano que eu toquei em toda a minha vida, os moveis e os instrumentos continuavam no mesmo lugar como se fosse uma parte do meu passado que foi congelada.

A melhor parte do meu passado, conclui ao me sentar no banquinho do piano esticando o braço para alcançar o violão, era exatamente assim que eu ficava toda noite quando eu tentava esquecer algo muito ruim.

"**Any day it'll all be over **

_Qualquer dia isso tudo acabará _

**Everyday there's nothing new **

_Todo dia não há nada novo _

**And now I just try to find some hope**

_E agora eu só estou tentando encontrar um pouco de esperança _

**To try to hold**** on to**

_Para tentar me segurar _

**But it starts again**

_Mas começa de novo _

**It'll never end **

_Isso nunca vai terminar"_

Meus dedos deslizavam pelas cordas a fim de tocar essa melodia tão conhecida, eu murmurava as palavras, era a primeira vez que eu tocava essa musica sem Sasuke ao meu lado, e pela primeira vez ela estava fazendo com que as lembranças do passado retornar.

Suspirei pesadamente tentando afastar essas malditas lembranças dos tempos felizes ou algo assim...

"**I'm heavily broken **

_Estou extremamente arrasada _

**And I don't know what to do **

_E não sei o que fazer _

**Can't you see that I'm choking? **

_Você não vê que estou sufocando? _

**And I can't even move **

_E eu nem posso me mexer _

**When there's nothing left to say **

_Quando não há nada mais para dizer _

**What can you do? **

_O que se pode fazer? _

**I'm heavily broken **

_Estou extremamente arrasada _

**And there's nothing I can do **

_E não há nada que eu possa fazer"_

( Heavenly Broken – The Verônicas)

Ouvi palmas vindas da porta, feche os olhos respirando fundo não sabia quem era e sinceramente nem me importava!Só sabia que não deveria estar aqui! Pelo menos não agora...

Suspirei pesadamente levantando meus olhos para a porta e tentando ver o intruso e sinceramente era a ultima pessoa que eu esperava encontrar aqui.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei incrédula.

-

**Nota da autora: **Fim de ano é a coisa mais corrida do mundo concordam minhas lindas leitoras?Por isso eu só consegui atualizar a fanfic agora! Mas acho que saiu um capitulo legal, é o ultimo capitulo do ano, sim. Mas nas primeiras semanas de 2010 eu irei postar novamente, para a alegria de vocês! Nossa o numero de reviews por capitulo estão aumentando e isso me deixa tão feliz! Obrigada por todo apoio que vocês me deram com essa historia de verdade! Nem sei como retribuir!

Desejo tudo de bom a vocês em 2010! E espero que vocês continuem a ler essa fanfic!

Beijos ;*

Carol Wells.


	7. Do you Remember?

**Addicted.**

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

Betada por: Nina Point Du Lac

-

Capitulo 06 – Do You Remember?

-

**Sakura's POV.**

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Repeti rapidamente.

- A mesma coisa que você. – Ele deu ombros. – Relembrando o passado.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, ele só pode estar brincando comigo.

- Eu me lembro dessa musica. – Ele afirmou. – Você tinha 8 anos quando compôs.

Dei aquele meio sorriso que sempre estive tão acostumada a ver.

- É verdade. – Respondi dando ombros. – De coisas pequenas você nunca esquece não?

- Sakura... – Ele começou.

- Sakura nada! Nem começa! Ao contrario de você eu me lembro de absolutamente tudo! – Explodi. – Tudo Sasuke! Eu me lembro de tudo!

- Sakura... – Ele murmurou tentando se aproximar de mim.

Suspirei pesadamente passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos tentando segurar as lagrimas.

- Você acha que só por que voltou as coisas vão ser as mesmas de 5 anos atrás? – Perguntei, descontaria toda a minha frustração nele, ou pelo menos tentaria. – Por que eu tenho uma novidade para você, elas não vão!

Sasuke se aproximou calmamente ignorando os tapas que eu comecei a dar no seu peito, delicadamente ele me envolveu com os braços e me apertou contra ele não deixando espaço algum entre nós, impossibilitando que eu continuasse a bater nele.

- Sakura... – Sasuke murmurou no meu ouvido. – Perdão.

Perdão, ele continuava a murmurar essa palavra no meu ouvido enquanto deslizava a mão pelos meus cabelos, aos poucos eu correspondi ao abraço dele, enterrando a cabeça em seu peito.

- Eu nunca quis... – Sasuke começou, o tom de voz dele era calmo, ele ainda estava tentando me acalmar e não dava sinais de que ia me soltar tão cedo.

- Mas fez! – Respondi rapidamente, o som da minha voz foi abafado pela blusa que ele usava, eu me agarrava cada vez mais a ele.

- Perdão. – Ele tornou a murmurar.

Lentamente ele foi deslizando até se sentar no chão me levando junto, Sasuke acariciou o meu rosto com a outra mão e me obrigou a olhar pra ele.

- Sinto muito, de verdade. – Ele repetiu.

- Eu também. – Confessei, tentando desviar os olhos dele.

- Você se lembra de quando vínhamos aqui de noite, escondidos só para fugir dos nossos problemas? – Ele perguntou direcionando aquele típico sorriso de canto.

- Lembro. – Murmurei, nunca esqueceria, nem se eu quisesse, aquelas memórias estavam grudadas em mim!

- Vínhamos aqui quase toda noite. – Ele comentou me puxando ainda para mais perto dele.

- Lembro também de quando nós ensaiávamos duro até eu ficar rouca e você ficar com os dedos sangrando, e deixávamos todos desesperados. – Respondi, vendo o meio sorriso dele aumentar mesmo que muito pouco.

Eram os momentos bons da nossa infância, quando tínhamos seis anos o mundo se resumia a eu, ele e as nossas aulas de musica, nada mais importava, nada mais nos preocupava, naquela época tudo era tão fácil.

Mas como tudo é bom, dura pouco quando tínhamos 12 anos as coisas começaram a complicar, e bom... Chegou ao que é agora...

- Me lembro das brigas e das discutições. – Respirei fundo. - Da maneira como você...

Não consegui terminar a frase.

- Da maneira como eu? – Ele perguntou apreensivo.

Suspirei mais uma vez, ele tinha aquela bosta de orgulho e não ele nunca iria admitir o que estava claro para qualquer um, eu o conhecia, melhor que qualquer um nesse mundo.

- Da maneira como você me magoou. – Respondi com a voz mais dura que conseguia no momento.

- Eu sin...

- Não importa. – Interrompi. – Você tem idéia de que eu nunca tinha sentido nada assim por ninguém? Você tem a mínima idéia de como eu me senti?

Silencio, nem ao menos olhar nos meus olhos ele olhava.

- Pelo visto não. – Comentei.

Respirei fundo, tentando juntar toda a coragem necessária para lutar contra o meu passado, contra a pior e melhor parte dele.

- Quando você me deixou eu me senti vazia, oca, meu coração tinha simplesmente morrido! – Respondi, mesmo que ele não quisesse ouvir eu tinha que falar desabafar.

Ele abaixou ainda mais o olhar, ele sabia que era o único culpado sabia que nada daquilo tinha valido realmente a pena.

- Você tem idéia do que você significava para mim? Imagina como eu faria qualquer coisa por você? – Eu disparava as perguntas para cima dele sem dó nem piedade, só queria que aquela dor acabaçasse.

Sasuke não me respondia, não me olhava, não se mexia, e minha visão ficava cada vez mais borrada, as lagrimas insistiam em tentar sair, mais não deixaria, não agora, não de novo.

- Você estava me usando! – Essa parte saiu quase gritada.

E dessa vez o Uchiha reagiu! Sasuke segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos e me olhou de forma seria e penetrante, fazendo uma expressão que há tempos eu não via.

- Nunca! – Ele afirmou com a voz gélida. – Eu nunca seria capaz de usar você!Não duvide disso!

Por mais que eu quisesse não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele, me perdi naquele mar negro por alguns instantes e quase, quase me esqueci de tudo que ele tinha feito comigo e de todo o tempo em que ele passou longe... Pena que não consegui.

**Sasuke's POV.**

Sakura não desviou o olhar, e acho que isso é um bom sinal, pelo menos eu espero que seja. Não era a minha intenção agir daquela forma, mas o fato dela duvidar de tudo o que eu fiz, me fez agir por impulso.

O olhar dela estava perdido, ela estava distraída, como se eu não estivesse ali... Bom pelo menos ela se acalmou não é verdade? Não era isso o que eu queria?

- Sakura... – Murmurei baixinho.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de canto, o meu sorriso de canto, e mandou:

- Algumas coisas nunca mudam não?

Concordei com a cabeça pensativo, as cenas de nossa infância voltavam a minha mente, ficar sentado ali com ela era nostálgico, muito mais do que eu esperava.

Sakura permitiu que o pequeno sorriso aumentasse, se levantou do chão e correu até o piano, exatamente como fazia quando era criança e viu o instrumento pela primeira vez, e por isso me permiti dar um sorriso de canto também.

Ré, Lá, Mi bemol, Sol, Ré, a seqüência de notas que eu tanto ouvia quando era pequeno, e que ela agora tocava habilmente aqui a minha frente, poucas pessoas tem a oportunidade de ver Haruno Sakura tocando piano assim, tão de perto.

- Você reconhece? – Ela perguntou animada, continuando com a seqüência de notas.

- Claro. – Me limitei a responder com um tom de deboche, ela sabia que era obvio que eu nunca esqueceria dessa musica, da primeira musica que tocamos juntos.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso sincero, e que no momento era só para mim.

- Toca comigo? – Ela murmurou fixando os olhos em algum ponto da sala.

Eu dei um mini-sorriso.

- Em nome dos velhos tempos. – Respondi chegando perto dela com o violão em mãos.

"**I don't know where I'm at **

_Eu não sei onde estou _

**I'm standing at the back **

_Estou parado atrás _

**And I'm tired of waiting **

_Estou cansado de esperar _

**I'm waiting here in line **

_Estou esperando aqui constantemente _

**I'm hoping that I'll find **

_Espero que eu encontre _

**What I've been chasing **

_O que eu tenho perseguido"_

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo nossa sincronia era perfeita, muito melhor do que eu me lembrava, todo segundo dirigia um olhar a ela que parecia não perceber, Sakura tinha entrado dentro da musica e esquecido tudo ao seu redor. Aos poucos o tom de voz dela foi aumentando, tão natural, tão perfeito, tão Sakura...

**I'm not ready to let go**

_Eu não estou pronto pra partir _

**Cause then I'd never know **

_Porque então eu nunca saberia _

**What I could be missing. **

_O que eu estaria procurando_

**But I'm missing way too much **

_Mas eu estou procurando demais _

**So when do I give up **

_Então quando eu desistir _

**What I've been wishing for? **

_O que eu estarei desejando?_

( Down – Jason Walker)

- Tenho que admitir. – Ela quebrou o silencio que tinha se formado entre nós.

- O que? – perguntei brincando com as cordas do violão.

- Eu senti falta. – Sakura respondeu.

Eu fiquei surpreso, ela estava admitindo mesmo?

- Da musica! – Ela completou o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Ah... – Murmurei um pouco desapontando.

O silencio voltou a tomar conta do ambiente, e nem eu nem ela nos atrevíamos a falar algo, tínhamos muito que conversar, mas não queríamos começar outra briga, até que o momento foi atrapalhado pelo toque do celular dela.

- Hey. – Sakura cumprimentou sem nem ao menos ver quem era.

**Itachi's POV.**

- Em que inferno você se encontra? – Eu praticamente gritei ao telefone.

- No mesmo que você vai conhecer se gritar assim mais uma vez. – Sakura respondeu divertida. – Por quê?

- Acho que tenho que lembrar certa vocalista que tínhamos marcado um ensaio para... Hmm... UMA HORA atrás. – Respondi sarcástico.

Acho que Sakura deu um pulo de susto xingando algo baixinho.

- Mil perdões! – Ela disse desesperada. – Estou ai em vinte minutos.

- Nem precisa. – Respondi indiferente. – Sasori já saiu do Skype.

- Merda! – Sakura afirmou. – Itachi?

- Hmm? – Murmurei impaciente em resposta.

- Perdão! – Ela pediu mais uma vez.

- Tanto faz. – Eu murmurei, mas não consegui conter um sorriso de canto.

- Eu vou para ai mesmo assim? – Ela perguntou.

Sakura é uma mula de tão teimosa, mas eu não posso falar muita coisa quanto a isso.

- Eu vou pegar um taxi. – Ela avisou tentando interpretar o meu silencio.

- Não precisa irritante. – Respondi divertido. – Nos vemos amanhã.

- Amanhã? – Ela estava perdida.

- É, amanhã. – Respondi, estava a fim de irritá-la um pouquinho.

- O que tem amanhã? – Sakura perguntou curiosa.

- Não sei. – Respondi sinceramente. – Orochimaru quer que a gente vá até a gravadora.

Eu completei rápido, antes que ela pudesse começar a me xingar.

- Hmm... – Ela murmurou. – Que horas?

- De manhã. – Respondi dando ombros.

- Lá se vai a minha folga. – Sakura reclamou.

Abri um pequeno sorriso de canto.

- A gente se fala amanhã cedo? – Sakura perguntou.

- Tanto faz. – Respondi indiferente, ou pelo menos tentando ser.

- Boa noite. – Ela desejou.

- Noite. – Murmurei antes de desligar.

**Sakura's POV.**

Eu estava surpresa pelos meninos não quererem me matar via telefone, mas aliviada também, gostava do meu pescoço no lugar onde ele sempre esteve, e por um momento eu quase acabei esquecendo a presença do...

- Sasuke? – Eu chamei ao perceber que ele não estava sentado ao meu lado.

- Aqui. – Ele respondeu, estava no meio do caminho e andava em direção a porta. – Não se preocupe, não vou mais atrapalhar.

Eu senti o tom amargo na voz dele, acho que ele sabia com quem eu estava falando.

- Você não atrapalhou nada e você sabe disso. – Respondi sinceramente, ou pelo menos acho que estava.

Ele ignorou como sempre fazia quando algo o desagradava.

- Sabe também que nunca vai voltar a ser o que era. – Afirmei com a voz mais decidida que consegui.

- Nunca esperei que voltasse. – Ele respondeu friamente sem olhar para trás.

Eu fiquei calada e por um instante ele parou me dando a pequena esperança de que ele se virasse para mim e me dissesse algo... Doce ilusão.

- Então é isso? – Murmurei.

- Isso o que? – Ele perguntou após um suspiro.

- Nós terminamos assim? – Perguntei em voz baixa.

- Sakura. - ele me chamou. – Não se termina o que nunca começou.

- Então vai ser assim mesmo? – Tornei a perguntar. – Você não vai nem tentar?

Nem eu mesma entendi a finalidade da minha pergunta, ela simplesmente escorregou para fora da minha boca, eu realmente esperava que o silencio que se instalou entre nós significasse alguma coisa...Boa.

- Nós vemos por ai. – Sasuke respondeu me dando o famoso sorriso de canto e saiu porta a fora.

Deixando-me ali sozinha, como da ultima vez, a única diferença e que agora eu tinha certeza que um dia voltaríamos a nos ver.

-

**Nota da autora: **Primeiro capitulo do ano gente! Obrigada a todos que me mandaram uma review no ultimo capitulo e obrigada por todo Feliz Ano novo que eu recebi, obrigada também por adicionar **Addicted** a suas historias favoritas e **ME** adicionarem a seus autores favoritos, de verdade eu quase não me agüentei de felicidade, gente a Sakura não é bipolar ok? É só a confusão de emoções nela ok? Próximo capitulo centrado na Heibi que tal?Dêem-me sugestões e me digam o que acham! Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!

Beeijos:*

Carol Wells.


	8. Chances

**Addicted**

-

Escrita por: Carol Wells.

-

Capitulo **07** – Chances.

-

**Itachi's POV.**

- Estamos ferrados! – Hidan afirmou antes de se jogar no sofá, agora me diz algo que eu ainda não sei.

- Você descobriu a America! – Sasori ironizou se sentando ao meu lado.

Agora vocês estão confusos, certo? Se perguntando o que diabos está acontecendo, o que raios Akasuna no Sasori está fazendo aqui e de que merda nós estamos falando.

Bom, vou resumir tudo para vocês ou pelo menos tentar, a mais ou menos uns cinco, no máximo seis dias, a Hebi estourou nas rádios com o primeiro single do álbum deles "Distracted". E agora você me pergunta, que diabos vocês tem haver com isso? Pois eu respondo que ainda estamos tentando absorver a resposta a essa pergunta.

-

_Era de manhã cedo, quase nove da manhã e Orochimaru, Tsunade e Pain resolveram que queriam toda a Akatsuki presente naquela sala de reuniões, estávamos nos nossos dias de folga, então alguns de nós saíram para beber... Resultado: ou não se agüentavam em pé de tanto sono ou encharcavam a mesa da sala com baba._

_E os que estavam livres de uma linda ressaca, como eu, estavam entediados! Quantas horas nós vamos ter que ficar aqui olhando um para a cara do outro, já não fizemos isso tempo o suficiente durante a turnê?_

_Sakura revirou os olhos, abrindo e fechando a boca logo em seguida, fazendo um gesto que eu entendi como, "deixa para lá", conhecendo-a como eu conheço, ela está tão irritada quanto eu com isso tudo._

_- Bom... Acho que vocês querem saber o que estão fazendo aqui, certo? – Tsunade começou apreensiva._

_Acho que isso é meio obvio, certo?_

_Antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca novamente a porta foi aberta e por ela entraram Konan e... Sasori? Arqueei a sobrancelha surpreso, o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?_

_Sakura estava boquiaberta, Hidan quase caiu da cadeira acordando Deidara que não escondeu a expressão de surpresa, Sasori deu um sorriso debochado da situação, é né? Essa é a minha banda._

_- Oi? – Sasori disse quebrando o silencio da sala._

_Nem cinco segundos se passaram e Sakura se atirou em cima do Akasuna sendo imitada por Deidara e Hidan, sim nosso baixista quase morreu soterrado, a bagunça estava se formando quando a porta foi aberta novamente me deixando realmente muito surpreso._

_Vocês provavelmente já sacaram quem adentrava a sala nesse momento, mas acho que seria bom confirmar, Orochimaru retornava a sala sendo acompanhado pela Hebi, Suigetsu e Juugo olhavam confusos para Sakura que estava do outro lado da sala e Sasori que estava ofegante e vermelho, Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha e Karin ignorou a todos._

_Agora sim eu me pergunto, que merda está acontecendo aqui?_

_Ninguém se atrevia a quebrar o silencio e olhávamos uns para a cara dos outros, e acho que Pain, Orochimaru, Tsunade e Konan não tinham a mínima idéia do que fazer o que aumentava ainda mais a tensão do lugar._

_- O que estamos fazendo aqui? Digo, as duas bandas? – Juugo perguntou meio, lê-se: totalmente apreensivo._

_- Nós queríamos comunicar a vocês uma decisão. – Pain respondeu com cautela._

_- Que decisão? – Deidara perguntou curioso._

_Nossos "superiores" se entre olharam como se perguntassem quem iria responder, lá vem bomba._

_- Bom... – Pain engoliu em seco. – A Akatsuki precisa voltar à ativa com outra turnê, dessa vez maior, passando por estados e cidades pela qual não passamos antes..._

_Preciso dizer que eu revirei os olhos? Dude, voltamos a cinco ou seis dias de uma turnê e já vamos ter que começar outra? Passando por 50 estados e o distrito federal? Qual é, não somos de ferro!_

_- E como a Hebi não tem experiência nesse campo. – Orochimaru continuou. – Nós decidimos unir o útil ao agradável._

_Arqueei a sobrancelha. Como?_

_- Como? – Deidara perguntou logo em seguida._

_- Vocês iniciarão a nova turnê e levaram a Hebi como banda de abertura. – Tsunade foi direta, deixando todos nós em choque._

_Se antes ninguém falava nada, agora poderíamos ser confundidos com mudos, todos estavam mais do que surpresos, podia jurar que alguns estavam até assustados._

_- Não é um passo muito grande? – Suigetsu perguntou tentando se recuperar da surpresa. – Digo, uma turnê? Nós começamos há pouco tempo..._

_- Mas é o que sempre sonhamos. – Karin o interrompeu. – E como Pain já disse a decisão já foi tomada, e eles só estão aqui para nos comunicar._

_Franzi o cenho, infelizmente ela estava certa._

-

E foi isso que aconteceu, agora estamos aqui na sala de reuniões da gravadora esperando a Hebi e o Orochimaru para decidirmos tudo, eu concordo com o Suigetsu, talvez seja cedo de mais para eles saírem em turnê, mas quanto antes melhor, certo?

-

**Sigetsu's POV.**

Eu estou ansioso e assustado ao mesmo tempo, afinal, sairemos em turnê com a Akatsuki, a banda mais famosa atualmente, e isso é muito empolgante, veremos os shows, saberemos como é estar em turnê e tocaremos nossas musicas nas aberturas dos shows! É tudo que uma banda iniciante podia sonhar.

Mas... Eles devem conhecer bandas diferentes a todo segundo, e eu me pergunto, será que eles se lembram dos nossos nomes? Quer dizer, nunca tivemos um encontro consideravelmente normal.

Adentramos a porta aparentemente calmos, porque eu sabia que por dentro todos nós estávamos nervosos, sem saber o que esperar da nossa primeira conversa descente.

- Hey. – Orochimaru cumprimentou fazendo com que todos eles voltassem seus olhares para nós.

- Hey. – Hidan respondeu sem tirar os olhos de algumas partituras.

Itachi e Sasori nós cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça, provavelmente Deidara falaria algo se sua boca não estivesse cheia de comida.

- Hey. – Sakura disse sorrindo. – Agora que não falta mais ninguém podemos começar essa bendita reunião?

Orochimaru acenou em concordância aparentemente surpreso.

- Passaremos por... – Sasori começou se ajeitando no sofá.

Faz alguns minutos que essa reunião começou e nós já notamos como a sincronia entre os Akatsukis é perfeita, eles tentam ao máximo nos entrosar na conversa porque segundo a Sakura, nós também iremos nessa turnê, então deveremos participar das decisões.

- Acho que primeiro deveríamos decidir onde começaremos essa turnê. – Itachi interrompeu.

- Concordo. – Sakura passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Onde vocês acham que deveríamos começar?

- Filadélfia na Pensilvânia? – Juugo sugeriu meio incerto. – Sairemos de Nova York e iríamos para Pensilvânia, é perto, Filadélfia é uma cidade grande e vocês devem ter muitos fãs lá...

- Eu concordo. – Hidan se pronunciou. – Não conhecemos a Pensilvânia deveríamos dar uma chance ao estado.

- Próximo lugar! – Deidara gritou animado.

- Seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio, descendo até o sul do país, Columbus em Ohio? – Sasori perguntou.

- É um bom lugar. – Comentou Sasuke.

Orochimaru sorriu, acho que ele pensa que finalmente estamos nos entrosando, e que essa turnê será um grande sucesso, mas alguma coisa me diz que nem tudo ficará a mil maravilhas desse jeito.

-

**Sasori's POV.**

Dez dias depois e nós finalmente iniciaremos essa turnê, diferente da anterior nós denominamos essa de "Freak Out", sugestivo, nós sabemos, mas nós gostamos e é isso que importa, na verdade foi o nome que todos os membros das duas bandas mais gostaram, então para evitar brigas Orochimaru disse "Vai esse mesmo."

Um ponto positivo dessa turnê é que o ônibus é maior! Tem mais espaço, mais beliches e conseqüentemente mais conforto, assim eu espero, porque 11 pessoas vão se espremer dentro dessa coisa.

Geralmente é legal estar em turnê, parece mais uma excursão escolar! Você viaja de ônibus com seus amigos durante varias semanas, chega a ser hilário algumas vezes!

Sakura está colocando as coisas dela dentro do protótipo de quarto, Hidan e Deidara tentam instalar o Nintendo Wii na televisão do ônibus, Itachi está tentando ler algum livro no sofá, Suigetsu está ouvindo musica sentado no sofá-cadeira da cozinha e nós esperamos o resto chegar para iniciarmos o "Freak Out tour 2010".

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntei quando vi Sakura deitar no chão do ônibus e fechar os olhos.

- Nós temos camas sabia? – Pain disse ao entrar no ônibus.

- Eu sei. – Sakura revirou os olhos. – Mas quero me lembrar que isso é grande e espaçoso antes que fique lotado.

Dei ombros, às vezes penso que Sakura tem alguns parafusos a menos, mas nem comento nada, eu adoro minha cabeça no lugar em que ela se encontra.

Pouco tempo depois o ônibus já estava cheio e pronto para partir, ok ok, tínhamos muito espaço ainda e conseguíamos nos movimentar facilmente o que me deixou muito surpreso, afinal, ainda estávamos dentro de um ônibus.

- Se preparem, teremos varias horas dentro desse ônibus! – Pain alertou se sentando ao lado do motorista.

Estávamos todos espalhados pelo ônibus fazendo coisas totalmente desnecessárias, mas que nos distraiam, como por exemplo: Konan fuçava nos armários do ônibus, Juugo e Deidara jogavam uma partida de Guitar Hero, Hidan e Suigetsu engataram uma conversa sobre o Nirvana, Sasuke sumiu quarto a dentro, Sakura estava encolhida ao meu lado se embolando em partituras e folhas de caderno, Itachi ignorava toda a gritaria e continuava concentrado naquele livro e Karin achava interessante olhar pela janela do ônibus.

Com toda essa correria eu não consegui conversar com Sakura sobre Sasuke, e nem ela tocou nesse assunto comigo, então por hora não irei perguntar nada, provavelmente a musica que ela está escrevendo nesse instante me dirá exatamente o que a minha irmãzinha está sentindo.

-

**Nota da autora: **Primeiramente eu gostaria de me desculpar pela demora na atualização da fanfic, mas como de muita gente as minhas aulas também começaram e as coisas estão meio corridas por aqui, essa semana, por exemplo, já tive prova então está um pouco difícil de escrever, sei que prometi um capitulo centrado na Hebi, mas infelizmente não deu muito certo e acho que vocês não iam querer que eu enrolasse com a bomba que estourou nesse capitulo, certo? Eu gostaria de agradecer as minhas lindas, maravilhosas e absolutas leitoras que me incentivam a continuar escrevendo, vocês são as melhores!

Desculpem por esse capitulo não estar muito bom e a fanfic meio monótona, mas pretendo melhorar isso o quanto antes! Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora!

Beijos:*

Carol Wells.


End file.
